


science

by rosesexbangsung



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, The End, entrapta talks abt stuff, hordak listens, kjhdjkgdfhg, my entrapdak fics be like, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesexbangsung/pseuds/rosesexbangsung
Summary: Entrapta talks about her readings on the concept of "first loves" with Hordak. Post-series.For Day 2 of Entrapdak Positivity Month! (This one's late oops, I'll try not to let that happen often.)
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	science

“I’ve been thinking a lot about something I overheard Adora saying the other day.”

Hordak listened, but didn’t look up from his work. He was far too used to Entrapta bringing up whatever was on her mind after long bouts of silence.

“She said Catra was her first love.”

This caught his attention. While the personal life of his former Horde soldiers was none of his business, he had to wonder what made Entrapta bring it up.

“I found the concept of a fixation on one’s ‘first love’ fascinating.” Entrapta continued on, pulling her shield down as she went to start tinkering with a new robot she was making. She spoke louder now to be heard over her experiment. “I ended up doing some research on the subject. A lot of sources say that finding your first love is a key moment in everyone’s life, and that it stays with you forever. You never fall out of love with your first love. Having done an analysis on my own experiences, I can confirm that this is very true.”

Hordak’s ears twitched. “Oh?” 

“Absolutely.” She put her tools down and lifted her shield, looking over at Hordak’s work bench. “My first love, without a shred of doubt, is SCIENCE!”

Hordak blinked, his expression completely blank. He probably should have expected that, he thought to himself. 

Before he could have a chance to respond, she started up again. “I mean, think about it! Science itself, all my research, my lab work, experimenting with robots and First Ones tech. It’s what makes me feel alive! I’m obsessed! And it’s had such an impact on my life, my decisions. I lose sleep over it, but in a good way! And I’ll never stop loving science. For most of my life, I didn’t have any friends, but science was my friend. It gave me a purpose. It made me happy!”

Hordak chuckled silently at her gushing. “It does seem to add up.”

Entrapta smiled, walking over to stand right beside Hordak, leaning her arms on his desk. “After I came to that conclusion, I read something else on second loves.”

Hordak’s hands suddenly failed him. Blushing at the slight touch of their sides, he said nothing.

Entrapta giggled and playfully wrapped one of her pigtails around his shoulders. “It said that what your learn through your first love brings you to your second love, which can be just as, if not more impactful than your first. This seems to be true in my case as well. If I wasn’t so enamored with science, I wouldn’t have ended up staying in the fright zone. I wouldn’t have snuck into your lab. We wouldn’t have become lab partners. We wouldn’t be here in Dryl, living out our days working on experiments together.” She nudged his arm with her own. “And that’s a life I wouldn’t trade for all the First Ones tech in Etheria.”

Hordak smiled and met her gaze. Listening to her reflect on their earliest times together brought a familiar warmth to his chest. The same warmth he felt every time it truly hit him that they were each other’s world now.

She used her other pigtail to lift herself off the ground and plant a small kiss on his cheek. “So, given the data, that would make you my second love. And it is just as important as the first, in this case.”

He chuckled again, audible and hearty this time. “It is an honor. I will do my best to ensure you will not need to research third loves.”

“Oh, I’ve already found a third love.” Entrapta said, matter-of factly. “It’s space!”

Hordak raised an eyebrow. “I came before space?”

Her eyes darted to the purple First Ones crystal embedded in the center of his chest plate. “You know you came before space.”


End file.
